


Strawberry Shortcake, Huckleberry Pie, Who's Going to be your lucky guy?

by iamnotalizard



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotalizard/pseuds/iamnotalizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At one point they tried to change the pronouns, but ‘Who’s gonna be your lucky girl’ didn’t sound right, and ‘gal’ made them feel weird, like old people, and they didn’t really understand marriage or relationships at this point in time. I mean, Pete married Patrick behind the swing sets just last week, and Gerard and Frank had called dibs on playing house and were planning on raising a family of alien-ninja-zombie kids, so really. Who’s going to be Gabe’s guy wasn’t the strangest thing that went on in Mr. Ross’s kindergarten class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Shortcake, Huckleberry Pie, Who's Going to be your lucky guy?

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know, the song/game I'm talking about is one with a jump rope, and three people. Basically jump rope, person is in the middle, and the two controlling the rope sing, "Strawberry Shortcake, Huckleberry Pie, Who's going to be your lucky guy?" and then sing the alphabet. Whatever letter the person jumping lands on, they have to 'marry' the person in the class who's name starts with that letter. That is how I got 3 wives, 2 husbands, and about 8 kids by the time I was 7.

Gabe bounced happily, in a way that only six year olds were able to do. He made sure he wasn’t stepping on the jump rope, that would be a rather embarrassing way to start of the game. Pete grinned at him and asked, “Ready?” 

    Gabe nodded, and watched as Pete started swinging his arm. He couldn’t see Frank, because Gabe was facing Pete, and had yet to master the art of turning his head like an owl. Gabe jumped over the rope before it touched his feet, but it was just swinging side to side right now, this was the easy bit. They always started swinging the rope side to side, before they made it go the full circle. 

    Gabe counted how many times he had to jump over the rope, gaining a temporary rhythm. Pete - and Frank but Gabe still couldn’t see him so he didn’t count - turned his arm in a full circle, making the jump rope go over Gabe’s head, before coming to the ground for him to jump over again. 

“Strawberry shortcake, huckleberry pie,” Pete always sang the tune loudest, as he was the first to master the art of the jump rope, right after Ashlee. 

 

“Who’s gonna be your lucky guy?” Pete practically yelled. At one point they tried to change the pronouns, but ‘Who’s gonna be your lucky girl’ didn’t sound right, and ‘gal’ made them feel weird, like old people, and they didn’t really understand marriage or relationships at this point in time. I mean, Pete married Patrick behind the swing sets just last week, and Gerard and Frank had called dibs on playing house and were planning on raising a family of alien-ninja-zombie kids, so really. Who’s going to be Gabe’s guy wasn’t the strangest thing that went on in Mr. Ross’s kindergarten class. 

They started going through the alphabet, “A! B! C! D!” and so forth, Gabe jumping over the rope each time it got to his feet. Once you got a rhythm going, it was pretty easy. He was glad he wasn’t playing with Jack and Alex, they always made the rope go fast then slow, and that was totally cheating. 

 

He got through most of the alphabet, far enough that Frank was struggling to remember what letter came next. (He always got stuck on P, and couldn't remember what came after it.) But at the letter V, he landed oddly. He didn’t fall, but he stumbled, and didn’t recover fast enough. The rope came around again, this time getting stuck on his ankles.

 

“W!” Pete and Frank yelled, giggling. This was everyone favorite part. The went through all the kids in their class, trying to think of someone who’s name started with W. Travis? No, that was a T. Gerard started with a G, besides he was married to Frank and Bert. And Patrick? No, Patrick couldn’t be Gabe’s guy, he was Pete’s guy and apparently they were the parents to some earthworms they found. 

After a minute or so of thinking, Pete started to grin, and then said, “William.” 

 

William, of course! He was the only boy who’s name started with W. 

Before Gabe could realize this though, Pete and Frank started giggling, and ran off towards the playground, yelling, “William! William!” 

Gabe suddenly realized that his friends were evil. He kicked the jump rope off from around his ankles, and started running after them, but it was too late. The had already reached the swings where William was swinging happily.

 

“William!” Gabe could hear Pete yell, “William! We were playing Strawberry shortcake, Huckleberry pie, and Gabe landed on W, and your name starts with W, so you’re his guy!” He exclaimed excitedly.

 

Frank giggled out, “You have to marry Gabe! You have to marry Gabe!” 

“No he doesn’t!” Gabe panted out, as he reached the swings. William looked confused, and a little bit surprised. Unlike most kids in class, William was not married to anyone. He did not have a family of toys or earthworms. And most kids couldn’t get to W when they played Strawberry shortcake, so he wasn’t forced into any marriages. 

“He doesn’t need to marry me if he doesn’t want to!” By now, William was slowly sliding off the swing, trying to get away from the bickering group of boys. 

 

“Yeah he does! That’s the rules!” Frank huffed, “Whoever you land on you have to marry. Pete had to marry Mikey, Alex had to marry Jack, now you have to marry William!” Pete nodded his head frantically in agreement. It was the rules. They looked over to William, they would need to start making wedding plans immediately. Flower crowns had to made, ladybugs needed to be found to witness it, grass had to be uprooted so they could throw it once they were married. Instead they were just looking at an empty swingset. 

“I didn’t know William could turn invisible.” Pete said, thoughtfully. Gabe scanned the playground, and saw William over by Brendon - he was something that Mr. Ross called a T.A. but all the kids knew what he really was; a magic pixie - who looked slightly amused. 

“There’s William.” Gabe said, pointing towards him. “He doesn’t really have to marry me, does he?” 

“He has too.” Pete said, “It’s the rules.” 

Gabe sighed. You just can’t break the rules of Strawberry Shortcake. You just can’t. 

He trudged over to William, and greeting him with, “We have to get married, but if we make the wedding tomorrow Pete will probably forget, so we will be safe.”

 

William looked at him wide eyes, and Brendon laughed, crouching down to Gabe’s height.

 

“Gabe, why does William have to marry you?” He asked, trying not to laugh at what was obviously a crisis to the small child.

 

“I was playing Strawberry Shortcake-”

 

“That jump rope game?” Brendon interrupted. Gabe nodded.

 

“And I landed on W, and William is the only one who’s name starts with W, and whoever you land on you have to marry, and I have to marry William because it’s the rules.” He sighed sadly.

 

“Gabe, you don’t have to marry William.” Brendon said, fighting back the urge to laugh and coo at Gabe. It was a rather cute situation.

 

“I don’t?” Gabe asked, confused. “But the rules said I have too.”

“Well, unless William agrees, you can’t get married.” Brendon stood up as he saw Pete trying to get Patrick to put his hand in what looked like a giant ant hill. “Pete- Pete! Get away from that!” He shouted, walking over. 

Gabe looked over at William, “We don’t have to get married!” he said, in that loud six year old scream, grinning, “Unless you want too.”

William blushed, kicking a pebble, “I don’t know, do you want to get married?” he asked. Gabe shrugged, William shrugged back.

 

“We could wait until tomorrow, so either Pete will forget, or we can do it when there’s more time.” Gabe offered, aware of how much time they had spent discussing this.

“Okay,” William agreed, “Wanna find some lady bugs then?”

“Okay,” Gabe smiled, grabbing hold of William’s hand and pulling him towards the bushes.

-x-x-

    “So, have you heard the news?” Brendon asked Ryan, unable to keep the smile off his face. It was just too adorable, really.

    “No, I have not.” Ryan rolled his eyes, sipping from his glass of wine. Brendon smiled, leaning on the kitchen counter, and took a sip from his glass too.

 

    “Gabe and William are getting married,” He laughed, as Ryan choked on his beverage a bit.

    “As in,”

 

    “Little Gabey-Baby, and Billiam. Yes, engaged, actually.” Brendon snorted, “Gabe was playing that jump rope game or whatever, and now they, quote unquote, ‘have to get married, its the rules’.” Ryan rolled his eyes again, taking another drink.

    “This is about the fourth engagement that I’ve heard of because of this game,” Ryan said, “do you think that it’s a bad thing for them to be doing?” 

    Brendon shrugged, “I’m not sure. There isn’t any arguing or anything, they just play the game, and then throw grass at each other. If anything you should be more worried about the fact that Gerard has found the paint drawer, and has taken a fondness to black paint.”

 

    “He found the paint drawer?” Ryan asked, eyes widening as Brendon nodded, “Shit.”

 

    Brendon laughed, bringing the glass to his lips again. Fuck being unprofessional, he could hang out with his co-workers if he wanted, because he totally did  _not_ have a crush on Ryan.

 

-x-x-

    William sat on the ground, as Hayley placed a flower crown made of daisies and dandelions on his head. It was recess once again, and he and Gabe were getting married. Even Mr. Ross had come to see it, though he was standing by Brendon with his eyebrow raised.

    “There!” Hayley said, grinning, “All done! And look! There’s Pete!” William stood up, careful not to knock the flower crown off his head. Pete was pulling Gabe over, Gerard and Frank following obediently behind, clasping their hands to keep the ladybugs they caught from flying away.

    “Hi,” Gabe waved at William, as they skipped over to the tree that was behind the playground.

    “Okay!” Pete said, checking to make sure everything was in place. “Okay, Gabe, do you take William to be your wife, since you landed on W.”

    “Yeah.” Gabe nodded, flower crown almost falling off.

    “William do you take Gabe to be your, uh, what’s the word?” He turned to look at Ryan.

    “Husband, Pete. The word is husband.” Ryan said, trying to contain his giggles. Kids really took this seriously.

 

    “Yeah, William do you take Gabe to be that?”

    “Sure.” he said.

 

    “Then okay.” Pete finished, as the kids around him clapped. Frank and Gerard opened their hands, no longer needing the ladybugs, and kids started throwing grass into the air. Then they started throwing grass at people. Then it was a full out war between students before Ryan shouted, “Stop!”

 

    All the kids looked at Mr. Ross, who had his serious face on. They didn’t like that face. Most of the time he was nice, and read stories to them, and let them paint and color and play, but when he had his serious face on he got cranky and was meaner. The last time that happened he made Alex sit in the Time Out Corner. (Granted, Alex was pulling Victoria’s hair hard enough that some came out, and she was almost in tears before Mr. Ross stomped over and put an end to it.)

    “You do  _not_ throw things at one another!” Mr. Ross snapped, making the kids look down in shame. Brendon was holding Mikey who got mud in his eyes and was crying. “Now, apologize.” They stayed silent.

    “Now.” He said loudly, a chorus of  _sorry_ s bubbled over after.

 

    “Now, you can continue on with recess, but I better not see anymore throwing, got it?” He asked, the children nodded. He gave them a look, before turning to Mikey to see if he needed to go to the school nurse or not.

    The crowd of children dispersed, but Gabe tugged on William’s sleeve and said, “Hey, wanna play House later?”

    William nodded, “Okay,” he pulled the flower crown out of his hair.

-x-x-

    Two days later and they were still married, it was a class record. Most people decided to be unmarried after a day, then got married again a few days later, but never had a married couple been together for so long without becoming unmarried. They already had a family too, William and brought a toy bunny to class, and Gabe took one look at it and said, “That can be our kid!”

    “It’s like a movie!” Hayley had giggled during snack time one day, “Only without the kissing.” She made a face at the thought lips pressing together. Mouths were for eating, and talking, not swapping cooties. 

    Mr. Ross had grown out of his cranky mood, and let kids get married again, even though he told them that they weren’t allowed to throw grass anymore, since Mikey had gotten something called Pink Eye because dirt got into his eye. (Mikey’s eyes looked icky now, and they were itchy all the time, and sometimes he looked like he was crying.)

 

    “Your class is so weird,” Brendon told Ryan one day, head on his chest. Ryan hummed in agreement. Pete had convinced Brendon to play the jump rope game (“It’s called Strawberry Shortcake!” He laughed.) and after a few trial and errors, they finally managed to play it, getting past the opening tune and almost all the way through the alphabet.

 

    Then Brendon got tired, and just stopped jumping and landed on R. After a few moments of thinking, Gabe shouted out, “Ew! You have to marry Mr. Ross!” before erupting into giggles. He, then, proceeded to run around the playground spreading the news, and even told Ryan as soon as they walked in.

 

    “Is that so?” Ryan said, mostly to Brendon. How it ended up that they stayed together after school hours, at Ryan’s house in his bed was a mystery.

 

    “Maybe we could not talk about the children we teach while we’re naked,” Ryan muttered, causing Brendon to laugh. He twisted around in the sheets, and kissed his lips.

 

-x-x-

 

    Gabe and William were huddled together over a piece of paper. It was coloring time, and they hadn’t left each others sides all day.

    “One day I’m gonna marry you for real.” Gabe promised, as he colored in a tree. (Trees could be blue, right?) William smiled, and said, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I write Kid!fics because I lost control of my life, but at least I'm not a crackwhore.


End file.
